


Game On!

by Slash_addicts_1_and_2



Series: Game On! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Does it count as underaged if the mind is 30+ years old?, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Kind of Immortal!Harry Potter, MoD!Harry Potter, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Video Game Mechanics, fem!Harry is reincarneted as Tsuna's Twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slash_addicts_1_and_2/pseuds/Slash_addicts_1_and_2
Summary: Harriet Potter knew she shouldn't have picked up the three Hallows... but she did, and now, she's immortal, and the gods have a proposition for her: help the heroes of other universes to save her mother's soul. And to help her, they'll give her a tool: the Gamer's Ability. First stop: the Mafia World.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Game On! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142270
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game On!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754086) by nordiamus. 



> This Work does not belong to me, I only corrected the grammar and spelling.
> 
> Original Author's Author's Note:  
> Hi! So this is my first story, so please bear with me. I'm open to all constructive criticism.  
> My native language isn't English and I don't have a beta reader (yet?) so feel free to give me any tips you'd like.  
> And of course…
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own any copyrighted content. Sadly.
> 
> Note: - changed a few gaming terms, fixed a few typos  
> \- added starting stats for Kazami

"So this is it?" Harriet Potter looked around her.

It was... disappointing.

The Girl Who Conquered was dead – again. Having vanquished Voldemort at seventeen by sacrificing herself, after becoming the Mistress of Death, she had gone back, killed the Dark Lord and helped the wizarding world get back on its feet.

But as years went by, the gap between her and, well nearly everyone else, became more apparent... People began to recover from the war, grieved for their loved ones, and went on with their life, whereas Harriet felt unchanged, and soon her friends noticed that she wasn't changing physically either. And so the women who still looked like a girl began to wonder if she hadn't made a mistake the day she accepted the ownership of the three Peverell brothers' legacy.

Fearing the reaction of the fickle public, Harriet progressively disappeared from the wizarding world, only contacting her friend Luna and George from time to time – she had grown apart from Ron and Hermione when their relationship became serious, and from the Weasleys in general with the death of Fred, her fiance...

Just as she had suspected, people had started talking about her lack of aging, and rumors of black magic and necromancy had spread like wildfire – typical of the narrow-minded British Wizarding World that hadn't changed all that much, even after sacrificing her parents and her generation...

But all this came to a sudden halt when once more, the more radical element of the wizarding world started to let their voice be heard – they called themselves the True Wizards, but fundamentally, were nothing more than neo-Death Eater. And of course, with the violence escalating quickly, the wizarding public reclaimed the return of their exiled hero. Harriet would have refused – but it wasn't in her nature to let people, as stupid as they were, suffer in silence.

And so she went back.

And died, killed by an AK in the back.

Truth be told, after fearing being immortal, it was nearly relieving…

¤.¤.¤

She looked around her. She was back in the whiteness of King Cross's station. This time, she remembered right away to wish her clothing into existence and waited. She doubted Dumbledore would be the one to greet her again, but was hoping that maybe she'd see Fred – or Sirius, Remus, her parents... There were far more people she wanted to see among the dead than the living.

But what, or rather who appeared was both more logical, and more surprising.

A tall man in a well-fitted suit, with hair as dark as hers and piercing red eyes. The one detail that let her guess who he was, was the silver pendant of the Hallows around his neck.

"Death."

"Indeed, Mistress."

"So what happens now?"

Death let out a weary sigh. "It's up to you, really. You are, as my mistress, immortal. As such, you can, if you want to, go back as you still have a body able to endure the Mortal Realms. You can also take your place in Death Islands as the ruler..."

"Death Islands?"

"Yes. I'm not the one who reaps every soul, it would take too much time. Like all higher gods, I'm more of a supervisor with legions of lesser gods and holy servants that I supervise... The Death Islands are inhabited by my reapers and the not yet reincarnated souls. "

"OK. Any other options?" _better to know everything before making a decision_ , she thought.

"Yes. You see, you weren't supposed to come across my artifacts, but Fate, bored bitch that she is, messed with your life..."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. That explains so much."

"Indeed it does." Death let a small smile creep on his face – at least, he should get on well with the latest immortal, given what he knew about her "Anyway, even if it is unplanned, you are now as immortal as any god, but you don't have our powers... yet."

"Given how you're phrasing it, I will..."

"Become as powerful as any other god? Yes. But what is interesting, right now, is that you aren't. And thanks to that, you can still easily interact with the mortal world directly, as opposed to us gods. What we're proposing is for you to be reincarnated in various mortal worlds, where your role would be to assist Fate's chosen heroes. They would still probably triumph without you, or at least they all have the potential to conquer, just as you had, but still, your help could save time, suffering, and even life."

"How will the wizarding world fare against those neo-Death Eater without me?"

Death chuckled at the nickname, and answered: " Your help would end them faster, but even without you, the Muggle-born will eventually act and drag the wizarding world into the 21st century after banding togrther against the True Wizards."

"And about these... Death Islands... Would I find my friends? My family?"

"Well, Dumbledore has already chosen to be reincarnated, but most of the other dead you know are still there, following your life. They all love you, you know." said Death with a smile – since he'd guessed the little girl would become his master, he'd followed her life with interest, and as such, interacted a lot with her dearly departed

"Most? What do you mean?"

The tall man nearly held his breath, he knew she'd ask the question – and now, her entire future would be wagered on the answer "Your mother's protection had a price... As I told you, we gods can't interact too much with the mortal realms. One of our loopholes are pacts. Your mother's plea reached us, and a pact was made to protect you, thus making you the Girl Who Lived."

Harriet felt fear for the first time in a long time and despite being dead, breathing suddenly became harder "What was the price?" she managed to ask in a whisper

"She accepted to be thrown in Purgatory for eternity." announced Death somberly "Thus forfeiting any afterlife on Death Islands, or any reincarnation..." the green-eyed girl closed her eyes, but then, Death added, "There is one way to change this."

"How?"

"Mortal souls can get out of the Purgatory only when guided by an immortal. If you go with the gods' proposal, once you're powerful enough you'll be able to go and retrieve her. It won't be easy, and it'll take a lot of time to get to that point... but you'll be able to do it."

"I'll do it."

No hesitation – as he'd predicted.

Death withheld a sigh. The girl that was now his sister in powers if not blood had chosen a hard path, as even for the higher gods the Purgatory wasn't easy to navigate...

¤.¤.¤

Her decision made, Harriet followed Death out of the whiteness, into a large room filled with various beings- some humanoids, others not, all sharing a powerful aura of eternity. The gods, guessed Harriet.

"Welcome back, Death. Welcome, Harriet." said a seemingly young girl with pink bubblegum hair and silver eyes "I am Fate!"

Harriet eyed the goddess, wondering how to react. On one hand, it was her fault she was now an immortal protector of heroes; on the other hand, if she hadn't meddled, she wouldn't have this chance to save her mother's soul.

Finally, she smiled back "Nice to meet you all."

"So let's get this show started!" shouted a young boy nearby "I'm Chaos, and I have a proposition for you!"

Harriet gave a quick look at Death, wondering what she should do. Thankfully, Death, having understood the unasked question, gave a small nod.

"What is this proposition, Chaos?"

"A Game!"

Seeing the new addition to immortality wasn't following what Chaos was saying, Peace explained softly "What you have to understand is that so you can play the role we are suggesting, you cannot grow too strong for the mortal realms. One option for this is to play with reincarnation, you'll have your memories, but your powers would be restrained at each reincarnation. This is where our dear Chaos proposition comes into play..."

"Yes! To make things more interesting!" the exuberant young boy cut back "I can force your soul to adapt into a new form... You'll lose a lot of your actual powers, but instead, gain a lot of potential power!"

"How so?"

"By making your life into a game! In each new world, you'll lose your previous powers, thus fulfilling the 'not too powerful' clause, but thanks to the gaming interface you'll grow powerful quickly in each new life."

"And in Death islands and the Immortal Realms, you'll have all your powers, quickly making you in one of us!" added Fate with a smile.

"And because I like you, I'll add a boon!" interjected Luck "You'll get to keep one power or trait from each life into the next. It shouldn't affect the balance of power too much..."

"I'll give you a quick overview of each world past and supposed future when you start in them!" added Fate, not to be outdone.

Harriet hesitated a bit, then finally, nodded "Alright, let's do this."

¤.¤.¤

Chaos' magic was painful – way more painful than anything she'd ever felt before. But finally, after what felt, and perhaps was, an eternity, her world faded to black and glowing green handwritten words echoed in the darkness...

  
  


**[Welcome to Chaos' Game]**

**[New log entrance: Fate's Update**

_(note that you can access this log at any time)_

**Welcome to the Mafia-verse!**

**Summary:** This world is yours. But here, you won't be born in the wizarding portion of the world, but the Mafia one. The hero you'll follow is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a young boy who will eventually inherit the massive Vongola Famiglia, even though he doesn't know it yet.

The powers used are the 'Flames of Dying Will', separated into seven categories Sky, Cloud, Storm, Lightning, Sun, Mist and Rain. Each Flame has specific attributes and characteristics.

Your goal is to help Tsunayoshi grow up as a good Boss for his family and reform the Vongola into the vigilante of the underworld group they originally were.]

A five years old silhouette and an adult one, looking similar, appeared in from of Harriet, as the words **[Character's Creation]** flashed in front of her, followed by the prompt

  
  


**[Main Characteristics**

**Strength:** 3 _(physical attribute, influence your damage output)_

**Agility:** 7 _(physical attribute, influence speed and flexibility)_

**Endurance:** 3 _(physical attribute, influence your life points and stamina)_

**Intelligence:** 7 _(mind attribute, influence your theoretical comprehension and learning speed)_

**Wisdom:** 6 _(mind attribute, influence your metaphysical comprehension and Flame points)_

**Charisma:** 4 _(general attribute, influence how people see you)_

**Luck:** 5 _(mind attribute, influence your loot, and random encounters)_

_unspent: 5_

**Secondary Characteristics**

_(these are calculated according to your main characteristics but can be changed by some bonuses)_

**Health Points** **(** **HP** **)** **:** 33

**Flame Points** **(** **FP** **)** **:** 67

**Damage:** 13

**Flame Damage:** 20

**Speed (Movement/Damage):** 14

**Flame Speed:** 12

**Critic:** 20

**Flame** **C** **ritic:** 23

**Defense:** 9

**Flame Defense:** 15

_Would_ _you like to make any changes?_ ]

Looking over the numbers, Harriet shrugged – this looked pretty much like her stats would have looked like as a child... Quickly, she used the 5 unspent points, putting her three lowest stats at 5 – better round up her character first, then specialize herself once reborn and familiarized with her new fighting abilities.

¤.¤.¤

  
  


**[Skills**

_(you'll come across new skills during your life, these are just the basics! Note that some base skills are still there from previous game as they were dubbed general utility)_

**Language:** 6/100

  * Parseltongue: 100/100

  * English: 60/100

  * Latin: 20/100

  * French: 5/100

  * Japanese: 10/100

  * Italian: 1/100




**Awareness:** 3/100

  * Meditation: 5/100

  * Intuition: 19/100

  * Empathy: 2/100




**Household:** 30/100

  * Cooking: 43/100

  * Cleaning: 19/100

  * Gardening: 12/100




**General Knowledge:** 5/100

  * Earth: 20/100




**Science:** 4/100

  * Biology: 4/100




**Technology:** 1/100

**Crafting:** 2/100

  * Sewing: 17/100

  * Repairing: 32/100




**Haggling:** 6/100

  * Negotiate: 11/100

  * Persuade: 4/100

  * Intimidate: 2/100




**Street Rat:** 19/100

  * Pickpocket: 5/100

  * Lock-picking 18/100

  * Discretion: 21/100

  * Parkour: 1/100




_Unspent: 10_

_note that most skills are automatically translated in active or passive Abilities ranked out of 10 and evolving every 25 skill point: basic, beginner, intermediate and advanced Ability]_

  
  


¤.¤.¤

  
  


_This time, the points went to up_ **Italian** _to 5 and_ **Persuade** _to 10, and the prompt switched to_

**[Perks**

**Apprentice Yamato Nadeshiko** _(unlocked on household 25)_ **:** +10% Charisma

**Previous life Perk unlocked!**

_Choose one power to keep from the Wizard-verse_

**Potter Inheritance:** unlock Animagus skill +5 _(ability to transform into_ _an animal)_

**Peverell Inheritance:** unlock Shaman skill +5 _(ability to see the spirit_ _s_ _of the ancestors)_

**Black Inheritance:** unlock Metamorph skill +5 _(ability to modify your appearance)_

**Gryffindor's Pride:** +5 Strength

**Slytherin's Cunning:** +5 Wisdom

**The Chosen One:** +5 Charisma

**Available Perks**

**Polyglot:** double rate of learning languages

**Speed Demon (0/2):** grant +10 speed and F speed but takes -5 damage and F damage

**I am the Night (0/2):** grant +5 discretion

**Berserk (0/2):** grant +10 Damage and DW Damage but takes -1 Intelligence

**Of** **Sound Mind and Body:** grant +1 to Strength and Intelligence

**Natural Genius (0/3):** grant +5% XP gain

**Hard Work Genius (0/3):** learn skills 5% faster

**Lucky 7 (0/7):** grant +5% gold gain

_Unspent: 1_

_please note that double the learning rate will be translated in the status by needing half the SP to up the skill]_

  
  


¤.¤.¤

  
  


**Harriet hesitated a bit more on this. Most of the** **Perks** **were interesting, but in the end, the first one to take was definitely** **Natural Genius, and as for the** **Previous Life Perk, she settled for** **Black Inheritance. Choice confirmed, the next message glided into existence.**

**[Now let's talk about identity!]**

**After a second of incomprehension, she remembered that she was supposed to be reincarnated – and as such wouldn't be Harriet Potter anymore…** Apparently, she would still have a say in her new identity.

_[In the Mafia world, blood is important. Choose your family carefully, it will matter!_

**Sawada family** **–** our hero's family

_unlocks_

  * _Sky Flames + 20,_

  * _Storm Flames +5,_

  * _Vongola Inheritance Perk (+2 Charisma, double Awareness learning rate)_




**Yamamoto family** – a simple cook in the city, really

_unlocks_

  * _Rain Flames +20,_

  * _Lightning Flames +5,_

  * _Shadow Killer Perk (+2 Agility, double Discretion and White Weapon learning rate)_




**Hibari family** **–** try to cope with the attention of the police forces, Chinese Triads and Italian Mafia

_unlocks_

  * _Cloud Flames +15,_

  * _Mist Flames +10,_

  * _Underworld Aficionado Perk (+2 Wisdom, double Intimidate and Ranged Weapons learning rate)_




**Sasagawa family** **–** from one extreme to another

_unlocks_

  * _Sun Flames +15,_

  * _Mist Flames +10,_

  * _grants Let's keep to the basic_ _s_ _Perk (+1 to every Main Characteristic)]_




Once more, the choice wasn't clear cut – she knew that Flames would play an important role in her life, but she still didn't precisely know what they were, or how they worked, so choosing was impossible. Considering this, she decided to go with the simplest: she would be Tsunayoshi's twin sister. Plus, she'd always wanted a family!

The family chosen, she went over her physical appearance: the child and adult silhouette had changed when she chose her family, now clearly showing her as Asian, her hair tamer than before and her eyes, though still a bright AK green, more slanted. After playing around a bit with the options available, she finally went with the default option she had been given – her build and face shapes were now similar enough for her to clearly resemble her new brother but she had kept her hair black and eyes green.

**[Character's Creation Complete! Let's Play!]**

* * *

**Sawada Kazami LV1:**

Strength: 5 (5.3)

Agility: 7 (7.4)

Endurance: 5

Intelligence: 7

Wisdom: 6

Charisma: 7 (7.7)

Luck: 5 (5.3)

¤.¤.¤

HP/FP: 55/67

Dam/ F Dam: 17/20

Speed/ F Speed: 14/12

Critic/ F Critic: 23/24

Def/ F Def: 15/22


	2. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Still don't own anything but my ideas!  
> \- I've tried to fix a few of the typos, as for the grammar part, I still need help!  
> \- added a new Boss on the Arena list  
> \- added end of chapter stats for Kazami

"Kazami! Wake up, Kazami!"

The newly dubbed Kazami opened her eyes to come face to face with her older twin, by a few minutes, Tsunayoshi, "Alright, alright, I'm up Tsuna."

"Come  ** on ** !" the little boy whined "Dad is coming home today!"

Repressing a sigh, she got out of her small bed and dressed up. The first five years of her new life as Kazami Sawada had gone by quickly, the young girl focusing on her family – or, to be precise, on her calm, ever-present mother Nana and her charismatic and naive twin brother Tsuna. Her father, working abroad most of the time, wasn't home often, and as such, she hadn't really grown attached to him, contrary to Tsuna, who seemed to love everyone without a thought.

During those five years, Kazami hadn't encountered a lot of game content – she'd mostly done some small daily quests, helping her mother around the house or studying at school. She was barely level 3 with the  ** Hard Work Genius Perk  ** now unlocked and had only found two new skills  ** Bluff  ** and  ** Healing,  ** the first mainly by talking her way out of the troubles any child would cause, the second by learning her way around their house s medicine cabinet to help her brother and herself after falling.

A skill she'd raised  a lot was her  ** Metamorphic  ** ability, which was up to 12, granting her the ability to change her hair length and texture, and ever since she'd pass the 10 point mark, color. For now, she could only lighten it a bit, but she was working on it every time she could. The skill which had improved the most was her intuition, which had unlocked the  ** Observe  ** Ability at level 25, a useful tool for obtaining some basic information on her surrounding s and the people.

** [Life Quest! The Sky's the limit! **

_ Today is the first day of the rest of your life! _

** Goal:  ** Meet the guest of Iemitsu

** Bonus goal:? **

_ Reward: +100XP per goal, +500XP for  _ _ the _ _ bonus goal, 1 beginner skill book upon completion] _

¤.¤.¤

Kazami let the glowing words fade, a small frown marring her childish face.

This was the first time she obtained a quest like this one, and it netted her much more experience  per objective than she  had ever had in total in any quest... Something important was happening today, it was evident. With a shrug, she went down the stairs, where Tsuna was already running to their father. But that wasn't what interested Kazami the most – no it was the old, European man dressed in a classy suit which screamed money; maybe she wouldn't have made the connection with the mafia immediately without the game but with  ** Fate's Update  ** at the start of her  ** Character's Creation,  ** it was evident for her.

"Don't be afraid of me, young girl."

She looked at him, wondering briefly how the hell he'd heard her feather-light footsteps... Then nearly smacked herself, of course, he'd heard her, if he was a mafioso, he had to be good! She used **Observe** on him, a small screen flashing in the corner of her vision.

** [Timoteo "Nono" Vongola, **

_ LV? _

As t he 9th Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, he's been leading  it with a hand of steel for decades. However, he is also a kind man, who wishes his Famiglia to go back to its vigilante origins but knows he is too old to be the one to do it.

Don't be fooled by his kind, grandfatherly appearance, he knows how to fight when needed and is deadly with his scepter in hand.]

Level unknown? That was a new one! She'd never had this problem with the people of Naminori... Probably because he was in the mafia – and as a boss, certainly powerful. Knowing that with her  ** Observe  ** Ability at level 5 she could see the level of people with up to fifty levels more than her  which meant he was really strong. Kazami suddenly felt faint – this was what she was supposed to help her kind and joyful brother become? She had her work cut out for her!

Decision made, she smiled brightly at the man "Hi! I'm Kazami!"

"Good morning, young lady." she blushed despite herself at the smile Nono was giving her, he seemed kind. "I'm Timoteo Vongola, but you can call me grand-father or Nono."

She looked at him, surprised, and thought back to her **Vongola Inheritance Perk** **.** Seeing her curiosity, he nodded "Ah, quite perceptive. Indeed, we are related, even if only distantly."

"Alright then! Nice to meet you, Nono-jiji!"

** [+250 relationship  ** with Timoteo Vongola!

Timoteo Vongola is now  ** Highly Friendly] **

¤.¤.¤

Kazami blinked in shock at the notice. The Relation system, which helped track how well-liked she was by people, usually started at a Neutral 500 out of 1000. Given the notice, she must have started at a Friendly 600 and jumped directly past the 800 of Highly Friendly, usually reserved for family – ah! That was it, family; the game did say that blood was important in this Mafia-verse and she'd just acknowledged their relation.

"Where are you from? Your Japanese is good, but you're clearly not from  Japan ..." she asked with a cute frown.

"Ah. I'm Italian."

"Ah! I'm starting Italian lessons this year!" and negotiating those with Ma m ma hadn't been easy, she'd gain ed a whole level  each in  ** Bluff  ** and  ** Negotiation. **

"Really?"

"Yep! Languages are fun!" she said with a large smile "And English is way too easy..." she completed with a frown.

It was true – since she had retained her skill in English from her life as Harriet Potter, she was hailed  as a linguistic prodigy by her mother and the teacher's, having progressed nearly instantly once she regained her facial muscle memory. But she still had some difficulties in other subjects – after all, the language and  course material in school were vastly different  when you compare d Japan and England...

She made use of this reputation to obtain her enrollment in Italian class instead of English, even though it usually was for older students, and wondered if she should choose **Polyglot** **as** her next perk to help maintain the lie - after all, knowing more languages would always be useful…

** [Goal complete!  ** +100XP

** Goal update:  ** make Passive Ability  ** Locked Sky Affinity  ** evolve into  ** Beginner Sky Affinity] **

** [Levelup!  ** You are now level 4!

_ +2SP obtained] _

Contrary to what she had done up until now, she called  up her  ** Status  ** window, and went to the  ** Skill ** list, where 8 unspent skill point s were waiting for her and dumped them  all in to the  ** Sky Flame  ** skill, which hadn't changed since her birth, upping it to 28 – as expected, a new notification popped  up immediately.

** [New Perk unlocked! **

** The all-encompassing Sky (¼)  ** _ (unlock at Sky Flame 25) _ ** :  ** as a bearer of the Sky Flame, people are naturally drawn to you, +2 Charisma

** New Ability unlocked! **

** Locked Sky Affinity ** _ (+5% to Agility, Charisma and Luck)  _ evolved into  ** Beginner Sky Affinity (1/10) ** _ (+10% to Agility, Charisma and Luck passive / +25% to all stats and Flame Points unlocked when active, cooldown 24 hours) _ ]

** [Goal complete! ** +100XP

** Goal update:  ** wait for Tsuna to unlock his Flames]

** [Level up!  ** You are now level 5!

_ +5CP, +2SP, +1PP obtained] _

¤.¤.¤

She smiled, but didn't touch the newly obtained points – she'd wait for the next update of her quest, to see if she needed something in particular. For now, she'd go and play with Tsuna, maybe she'd find a way for him to unlock his Flames; and later, when everyone would be sleeping, she'd test her new Ability…

Bouncing, she went into the garden, where her big brother was playing with a bright ball he'd gotten for their birthday "Kazami! Come on!" and here he was whining again – she smiled fondly and grabbed the ball, sending it back energetically. Maybe too energetically, seeing as with a wide arc, the ball went up and lodged itself in the large tree that was in their backyard.

"Oh no! It's stuck!" she blushed – she hadn't meant to do that, but being in a 5-year-old body did have its effects on her.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!"

And before she could add anything, Tsuna had already somehow climbed into the tree and was perched on a branch, trying to dislodge his ball from where it was stuck – and then, suddenly, he was slipping and falling.

Panicking, Kazami ran toward her brother, her new  ** Ability  ** activating with a mental nudge, barely noticing the fiery orange aura enveloping her – and yet, she knew she wouldn't be fast enough. Then, the instant she understood this, a miracle happened. Tsuna's fall slow ed , as he too was surrounded by fire. She let out a relieved sight, barely acknowledging the notifications...

** [Goal complete!  ** +100XP

** Goal updated:  ** convince Nono not to seal your powers

** Bonus goal complete!  ** Use your Flame to help Tsuna: +500XP]

** [Level up!  ** You are now level 7!

_ +4SP, +1PP obtained] _

"Sky Flame Users, both of them..." the surprised mutter made the twins turned around, coming face to face with Nono.

Glancing at each other, both reddened, wondering how to explain what had happened when they themselves didn't understand it. Thankfully, Nono chuckled and said reassuringly "Don't worry, I can do the same."

"Really?" asked Tsuna, eyes wide opened as the Vongola Boss let a small Sky Flame light up in his hand "So cool!" he gushed.

"Yes. But this is a dangerous power for young children like the two of you..." he remarked hesitantly, and Kazami knew he was thinking about sealing their newfound abilities.

"We'll be careful Nono-jiji!" she promised "We won't use it much and only when people can't see us!" she gave him the puppy dog-eyes "Please!"

** [Persuasion check 10/20,  ** _ bonus Highly Friendly +10 _ :  ** Passed] **

¤.¤.¤

"Alright. But you have to promise me to be careful, or I'll make it so you can't use it, okay?"

"Promise!" nodded Tsuna fervently.

"This is called the Sky Flame, and very few people can use it. With training, you'll be able to call it to you with a simple thought and manipulate its shape, density and quantity... Its main ability is Armonia, in other words, harmonization, the ability to interact with other Flames." Tsuna looked like he'd only understood part of the explanation, which was a bit advanced for a normal five-year-old, but Kazami had a thoughtful expression.

"So there are other Flames? How different are they?"

"Indeed there is, young lady." he smiled, once more impressed by the girl’s intelligence "They're the Storm, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Rain and Sun Flames. Each has a different color and property, but the Sky Flames are the rarest, and most powerful."

"Wow! This means we could be awesome!" exclaimed Tsuna, before deflating "But how do we train?"

"As the two of you are very young, you won't be able to use it a lot at first, and you'll feel tired after." Both children nodded seriously, even Tsuna having understood that it wasn't a game, the keen instinct he'd already demonstrated at a couple of occasions manifesting itself once more. "The easiest way to activate your Flames is when you fear for your life or someone's dear to you, like the two of you just did."

"But you can do it without the danger." Tsuna pointed out wisely, proving to Nono that the boy twin was as intuitive as his sister.

"Exactly. To be able to do this, your best bet is to learn meditation. When you're good enough, you'll start to feel your Flames, and then you’ll be able to call them to you. And eventually, you won't need to meditate to use your Flames."

Kazami smiled at her brother "Let's do this!"

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically.

** [Life Quest Complete!  ** +100XP, choose your reward

_ beginner Italian _

_ beginner Latin _

_ beginner Meditate _

_ beginner Sky _

_ beginner Storm] _

After a small debate with herself, Kazami settled on the Meditat ion skill book. Said book was added to her  ** Inventory  ** – she'd use it as soon as possible.

Nono was a regular visitor for the whole duration of the twin's fifth year but disappeared soon after their 6th birthday, Iemitsu's only explanation being that he was busy before he too, predictably, disappeared. Kazami deduced that he probably had important mafia business or didn't want people to link the Sawada twins to him. She understood, but was a bit sad nonetheless, having grown attached to the old man.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and her had learned meditation, like promised, and often worked with their Flames, hidden in their room. Kazami had also unlocked her  ** Polyglot  ** Perk and the newly appeared  ** Fiery Soul Perk  ** which gave her a boost on all  of her Flames skills learning rate, a boon for this slow learning skill.

Years went by, Iemistu still absent, and finally even Tsuna grew tired of waiting for his ever absent father.

On the gaming side, only one noteworthy thing happened...

** [Long Term Quest! Every Hero needs a Montage! **

** Goal:  ** Get you and Tsuna at level 15 before the next Life Quest

**Reward:** unlocks **Party System, Dungeon** and **Boss System** **s** **,** the title **"Kaze no Kazami"** _(+25%Speed, +10%Critic and Flame Critic)_ , Tsuna gains title **"Prepared Hero"** _(+5%XP gain, +5% Strength, +5%Speed)_ , 1 advanced skill book, +2500XP

** Failure:  ** unlocks  ** Party System ** ,  ** Dungeon  ** and  ** Boss System ** ** s ** ** ,  ** Tsuna gets the title  ** "Dame-Tsuna"  ** _ (-25%XP gain, -25%Reputation gain) _ , +500XP

** Bonus:  ** +500XP per level after level 15, 1 intermediate skill book if Tsuna's Sky Flames are  above 35]

To help this quest’s progress, Kazami dragged Tsuna to after school clubs until he found one that he liked - and so, Kazami took up Aikido and Kyudo, while Tsuna settled on Karate, to Mamma’s and Kazami’s surprise. At the age of 13, the twins were in the upper half of their classes, except in language classes where Kazami far outclassed anyone, and Tsuna was quite good as well, being used to helping his sister practice her personal languages studies...

Kazami was at level 17, as was Tsuna, indicating that both were quite a bit more powerful than the average teenager, their classmates' levels variating around the 10th level. And then she woke up one morning to a notification announcing that Tsuna's destiny was approaching...

¤.¤.¤

** [Long Term Quest Complete!  ** +2500XP

** Party System, Dungeon  ** and  ** Boss System ** ** s  ** unlocked

the title  ** "Kaze no Kazami" ** _ (+25%Speed, +10%Critic and F Critic)  _ _ gained _

Tsuna gains the title  ** "Prepared Hero"  ** _ (+5%XP gain, +5% Strength, +5%Speed) _

choose 1 advanced skill book

_ advanced Italian _

_ advanced Sky _

_ advanced Storm _

_ advanced Hand to Hand _

_ advanced White Weapon _

_ advanced Ranged Weapon _

** Bonus goal complete!  ** ** +2* ** 500XP

choose 1 intermediate skill book

_ intermediate Meditate _

_ intermediate Sky _

_ intermediate Storm _

_ intermediate Empathy _

_ intermediate Intuition _

_ intermediate Persuasion _ ]

** [Level up!  ** You are now level 18!

_ +2SP] _

Kazami looked at the notifications with glee. Not only did the quest just upgrade both Tsuna and herself to level 18, but the rewards were impressive – beginner skill books weren't all that common, but intermediate ones were already rare – and she'd never found an advanced one until today... Finally, after some deliberation, she chose the advanced Sky and intermediate Storm books, each skill jumping to 60 and 25, prompting a new notification.

** [ ** ** N ** ** ew Perks unlocked! **

** The all-encompassing Sky (2/4)  ** (unlock at Sky Flame =/ >50): as a bearer of Sky Flames, you understand people around you, +10 empathy

** The raging Storm (¼)  ** (unlock a Storm Flame  =/  >25): as a bearer of Storm Flames, you never rest, +2 Strength and Wisdom

** N ** ** ew Abilities unlocked! **

** Beginner Sky Affinity (6/10) ** _ (+10% to Agility, Charisma and Luck passive / +25% to all stats and FP unlocked when active, cooldown 12h)  _ will evolve into  ** Intermediate Sky Affinity (1/10)  ** _ (+10% to Agility, Charisma and Luck passive, +1 DP regeneration/minute, FP unlocked; _

_ +25% to all stats when active, +5% to all stats to allies when active, cooldown 1 hour)  _ once it reaches level 10

** Passive Locked Storm Affinity  ** _ (+5%Strength)  _ evolved into  ** Beginner Storm Affinity  ** _ (+10%Strength, +10% Damage and F Damage; _

_ +10% Strength, +25% Damage and F Damage when active) _ ]

Kazami smiled as she let the words fade out – Tsuna was a natural with his Sky Flames, much more so than her, and as such, it would be the first time that she was ahead of him in her stats, but even with this, she knew he wouldn't stay behind very long. Tsuna was this world's hero, even though he didn't know it yet...

¤.¤.¤

With these new systems unlocked, she'd be able to prepare him more. After all, if he was to be a hero, it meant there would be fighting up ahead – and she remembered well enough how unprepared she'd felt that first time she'd faced the fire, trying to protect the Stone...

Tsuna wouldn't be like th at , not if she could help it - he wouldn't have to learn alone and on the battlefield. With this in mind, she called the new window into view, ready to test what she could  do . Reading the new instruction logs – apparently  ** permanent  ** and  ** temporary dungeons  ** would now pop  up around Naminori, each with a recommended level and unique rewards, as for the  ** Bosses,  ** she could summon them in a temporary arena anywhere, but generally, she had to find them first to unlock them...

And of course, her  ** Boss  ** list already p ossessed a few familiar Bosses.

** [Fluffy:  ** _ recommended level 15 _

one time reward  ** Perk Animal Whisperer  ** _ (unlocks skill Beast Tongue+5; note that Parseltongue will be assimilated in it) _ , +500XP;

** Quirellmort:  ** _ recommended level 15 _

one time reward  ** Perk A Mother's Protection  ** _ (+5 Defense skill),  _ +500XP;

** Basilisk:  ** _ recommended level 20 _

one time reward  ** Perk Life Saver  ** _ (Poison Immunity +15) _ , +1000XP;

** Tom Riddle:  ** _ recommended level 20 _

one time reward  ** Perk Slytherin's Cunning  ** _ (+5 Wisdom) _ , +1000XP;

** Hungarian Horntail:  ** _ recommended level 30 _

one time reward  ** Perk The Flying Genius  ** (+25% Speed and F Speed), +2500XP;

** Second War Voldemort:  ** _ recommended level 50 _

one-time reward title  ** "Girl Who Conquered"  ** _ (+5 Intelligence, +2 Luck) _ , +5000XP;

** First War Voldemort:  ** _ recommended level 70 _

one time reward  ** Perk Survivor  ** _ (Elemental resistance +25, Poison immunity +15, Intimidate +10); _

** Empty Arena:  ** Can be used for personal training

_ note that you won't die in the arena, but just lose the fight. A fight lost will still be rewarded by 10% of the XP it offers, each boss has a 7-day cooldown time] _

After a last look at the list, Kazami went to find her brother – who was lazing around on his bed, mangas sprawled around him. Seeing her entering, he glanced at her and sat down properly, his high intuition and empathy letting him know she was there for a serious talk. Putting her hesitations aside, she took a fortifying breath and sent a party invite.

¤.¤.¤

The reaction was instantaneous, Tsuna falling off his bed in surprise "What the fuck is this, imouto?"

After making sure he was alright - it was, after all, a bunk bed, she answered flippantly "This, Tsuna-nii dearest, is a  ** party invite." **

"Thanks for stating the  obvious ." groaned her brother, relaxing despite himself with the familiar banter and settling on the cushions that took  up a good part of the floor space.

She had chosen to go with part of the truth "My life is like a video game", explained Kazami, " i f you call mentally or verbally,  ** Status,  ** you'll get access to stats... Ah well, you've played lots of games, so I won't explain every single little detail..."

He nodded thoughtfully, only half listening, observing and taking in the observations under his eyes and playing around with the interface now offering itself to him to learn how it worked. Finally, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I've just unlocked the **Party system** **.** Up until now, I only had small quests, except for one **Life Quest** **,** which was our first encounter with Nono-jiji, and a long term quest which ended today..."

"Alright. I admit that you saying your life was a game without the party invite to prove it would have been a bit of a stretch... So what now?"

"Now, we train."

"Not that I'm against it, but why?" asked Tsuna, nonplussed.

"There is a reason why I have this... gift, I guess. The truth is... I'm the main character of the game, but I'm not the hero of the story, that's you. Even the way my main quest was phrased proved it. You don't need me to become stronger, but with my help, it will be faster. And something is coming our way, I know it."

"I find it difficult to believe that between the two of us I'd the hero... I mean you are the genius between the two of us!" protested the boy, blushing a bit at the idea of being some kind of savior.

"I am more intelligent, I won't deny it." Kazami admitted, before smiling fondly at her brother "But you've got a gift with your flames that I don't have, and most of all, people are drawn to you..."

"I guess..." he admitted, not convinced but feeling that his sister's opinion wouldn't change "But if you feel something is coming this way, hero or not, we'll have to be ready. So, what do you have in mind?"

" ** Dungeons  ** have spawned in the city, so we'll have to find and clear them, and we have a  ** Boss Arena,  ** with each  ** Boss  ** available every seven days... Right now there  are only 2  ** Boss ** ** es  ** in our level range, and 2 others just  around the corner."

"Then let's test this! What are those 2  ** Bosses?" **

"Fluffy is a giant three-headed dog. Quirellmort is a possessed wizard."

"A wizard? Sounds fun! But then again... Three-headed dog? Yeah, let's start with that... It should be interesting!"

Tsuna and Kazami changed into their martial arts gis, observing in passing that they gave them small stat boosts – each had an "intermediate gi" which gave them +10% gain in fighting abilities and +10 Physical Resistance. Kazami also took her sturdiest bokken and wooden tanto. As for Tsuna, he took his bo with him as a precaution, but didn't think he'd use it – he'd just started on bo fighting in his karate club and was still way more proficient without weapons.

Finally, a few minutes after Kazami came to introduce her brother to the game, they were in the backyard, ready to fight. Accepting the  ** Arena Boss  ** fight, their world faded to black, and they suddenly were in the middle of a large stadium, a several meters  tall , multi-headed dog in front of them...

"I'm faster than you, but you hit way stronger... so I'll run around and harass him while you try to get a few big attacks in on him?" suggested Kazami, eyeing the dog that somehow seemed bigger than the last time she'd seen him.

"Let's try this."

Kazami ran ahead, dancing between the giant head and striking with her bokken reinforced with her Sky Flames. She gave a frustrated sigh seeing her damage output – adding her secondary stats to her weapon stat, she dealt a measly 140 damage per Flame enhanced strike...

As for Tsuna, he touched the beast less often than her but managed a minimum of 200 damage for each successful strike. Fluffy, fortunately, for all his numerous and large heads, merely dealt around 20 damage points per attack – but he had an absolutely disproportionate amount of health points of over 9000...

Barely avoiding a big paw, she shifted her grip to a one-handed one, and took her tanto in her second hand, and concentrated. She'd never done what she was trying, but it should work – she mentally ordered her Sky Flames around her bokken, and her Storm Flames in her left hand, around her tanto.

** [Meditation check 31/50,  ** _ bonus Intermediate Sky +15, bonus Beginner Storm +5 _ ** : Passed] **

** [ ** ** N ** ** ew Ability unlocked! **

** Dual Flames (1/10)  ** you can wield both Flames at the same time, +25% Damage and F Damage dealt]

Seeing the barely passed roll, she resolved to do a bit more meditation – she'd slowed it down since she became good enough to call her Sky Flames at will... As for her Storm Flames, it was her first time summoning the red Flames, but they felt much more aggressive than her warm orange Flames. And she'd gained a new  ** Ability ** ** ! **

Using a gap between the heads, she dived in, Sky weapon first, immediately followed by a ruthless slash of her Storm weapon. Fluffy let out a whine, and she saw with satisfaction that she'd taken a good 350 Points off of Fluffy’s HP with this attack.

¤.¤.¤

"Yatta! Good one, imouto!" exclaimed an exuberant Tsuna from a few meters a way , before jumping in, fists ablaze with Sky Flames.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, both were starting to grow tired, not used to such a Flame intensive fight, when Tsuna shouted in frustration "This beast must have a weakness!"

It was only then that Kazami remembered the music trick – but in the middle of the battlefield, it was a bit too late. But speaking of weakness...

"Let's try to take out its eyes, it should at least annoy him!"

"Let's! I'll attack his right side, take care of his left one!"

"OK!"

They jumped and separated, Tsuna grabbing his bo and enhancing it, and they went for the eyes – Kazami planting her two weapons in each big eye of the left head, Tsuna quickly attacking the two eyes of the right head in succession – then met back in the middle, successfully blinding the beast who let out a long howl – and they saw that aiming for the eye's had been a good idea, the dog had lost a thousand  Health Points per eye!

Tsuna was the one to take back the attention of the beast, who was now moving slowly, relying on its nose and ears instead of his eyes. Taking advantage of her discretion, his sister glided to the back of the beast, and in one Sky Flame enhanced jump, went for the back of the middle head.

** [Back-stab ability  ** reached level 2!  _ Each successful back-stab now applies a Bleeding effect of 5 damage per second for 15 seconds on top of the 100% chance of critic of the attack. _ ]

And Fluffy fell, the big corpse disappearing, leaving a few items behind.

"Ano... is that loot?" asked an incredulous Tsuna, an excited gleam entering his eyes.

"Seems so..." agreed Kazami "It  ** is  ** my first fight too, you know."

"Right. Well, let's take a look at the haul then!"

She smiled in agreement and  ** Observed  ** the loot. There was a pair of daggers, sturdy fighting finger-less gloves and 50.000 yen.

"This loot is pretty powerful", said Tsuna thoughtful ly , "but it probably won't be like this with normal mobs. This was a  ** Boss  ** after all."

"Yes, the silver star before the name of the weapon indicates that these are uncommon items," explained Kazami. "Normal items don't have a star, then there's common with a bronze star, uncommon with a silver star, rare with a gold star and legendary with a diamond."

"Makes sense. Well, I take the gloves and you the daggers?"

"Absolutely."

The weapons were pretty good – just by equipping them, Kazami had gained +30 damage output and doubled her attack speed and Tsuna had more than doubled his damage output. They traded a look as a success notification appeared, giving them the XP and Perk reward promised by the game and soon enough, they were back in the backyard.

* * *

** Sawada Kazami LV18: **

Strength: 20 (22)

Agility: 20 (22)

Endurance: 18

Intelligence: 25

Wisdom: 21

Charisma: 20 (23)

Luck: 18 (20)

¤.¤.¤

HP/FP: 202/235

Dam/ F Dam: 66/78

Speed/ F Speed: 55/53

Critic/ F Critic: 92/94

Def/ F Def: 58/71


	3. Daily Arc I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Don't own!  
> \- fixed the typos I found, but I'm still hopeless for the grammar...  
> \- changed It's a Hitman end reward  
> \- added Kazami's stats at the end of the chapter

That first fight had been exactly what the twins needed. Each now had an idea of what type of fighter they would be, and what they needed to improve for this. Kazami decided to finally use the **characteristic points** and **skill points** she had saved up, drastically upping her **Agility** **,** and putt ing the rest of her points in ****Wisdom** ** **,** then spending her **skill points** on her **fighting** and **awareness** abilities. She had decided to choose the path of the rogue, striking fast and retreating. Tsuna was leaning more toward the bruiser path, with slow but high damages and a high **Health Points** count.

The following days, they fought against Quirellmort, and discovered multiple permanent dungeons, one of a recommended level of 10, filled with mutated rats and the poisonous **Rotting Rat Boss** and two others with a recommended level of 15, the ghost dungeon in the cemetery, with the fearsome **Dame Blanche Boss** and the creepy Playground Wasteland dungeon, which opened only at night, with i t s panic-inducing **Headless Doll Boss**.

Those three **Bosses** were added to the Arena, and fought in the two weeks following Fluffy – the Rotting Rat upped their Poison Immunity by 5, the Dame Blanche their Intuition and the Headless Doll their White Weapon.

Fighting was exhilarating – Kazami wondered how the hell she'd live all these calm years, after having spent most of her first life fighting. But now that she was back into action, she was enjoying herself – immensely. Even, Tsuna had noticed it, idly commenting with a smile "You're like the wind, ever-changing... One moment you're my sweet and annoying little sister, the next you're a vengeful goddess ready to tear apart the enemy."

"Is it... weird?" asked the younger twin hesitantly, still a bit wary about her loved ones opinion of her because of her previous life

Her brother, understanding the question was serious, thought a bit before answering "Not really. Even out of a fight, you come to life when you're enjoying yourself, and you're tamer when doing things you don't like. You just like fighting a lot." he smiled "I don't have the same passion for fighting that you have, but I do enjoy myself when adventuring and fighting with you."

He was answered by a radiant smile.

In two weeks, the twins were up to level 21, nearing in on level 22 and having just defeated the Basilisk Boss, when one morning Mamma announced "I've hired a live-in tutor."

The twins glanced at each other, surprised. "A tutor? What for?" even if they weren't all-around top-grade students, they didn't think they were that bad.

Mamma smiled "Don't worry, your school results are very good. This is a live-in tutor, he only wants a place to stay in exchange for a bit of tutoring since he's new in the country. Your father recommended him..."

Tsuna shrugged, "Fair enough. When is he coming?"

"He should be here at any time..."

¤.¤.¤

As she said this, the doorbell rang and a notification popped up.

**[Life Quest! It's a Hitman!**

**Goal:** meet the new tutor

 **BonusGoal:**?

_Reward:+1000XP per goal, +5000XP per bonus goal, Communication System and Localization System unlocked upon completion]_

A glance at Tsuna's face confirmed to Kazami that he'd received the new quest as well. The twins rose as one and went to get the door. Tsuna looked around, searching who rang the bell – then he spotted the newcomer, which his sister was already looking at.

The man, with his well-cut black dress suit and fedora, would have been impressive.

If he hadn't been so suspiciously small and childlike...

"A baby?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask, unbelieving.

"I'm Reborn. I'm the new live-in tutor. Let's start the evaluation!"

Despite his surprise, he evaded the sudden attack – where the hell did the baby get a firearm? And why was there a chameleon on his hat? Or a giant yellow and pulsing pacifier around his neck?

"Good reflexes, both of you, congratulation you evaded a baby."

**[+25 relationship** with Reborn

Tsuna gains **+25 relationship** with Reborn]

"Oh please, you're in no way a normal baby." complained a still bewildered Tsuna, a bit peeved after the sudden attack, and even more bewildered by the notification - really, relationship gain because he'd evaded a dangerous blow? Something was definitely wrong with this baby!

"Absolutely. A simple observation would tell that to anyone," added Kazami.

Tsuna reacted to the prompt, silently calling up the **Observe** ability...

**[Renato "Reborn" Sinclair**

_LV 67(98)_

An elite hit-man, he works directly under the Vongola Boss. His baby form is a mysterious curse known as the Arcobaleno Curse.

He has high speed and deadly accuracy - don't annoy him!]

"Do you want to come inside?"

The baby nodded and followed them inside and up to their room – the twins still shared the same bedroom, both having a loft bed with a desk underneath it. In the middle of the room, a big rug was nearly disappearing under a small coffee table filled with odds and ends and giants cushions. Mamma had hinted a few times that they were old enough to separate, as the room was overflowing with their stuff and there were two guest rooms available, but they didn't want to hear about it, still comfortable together...

**[Goal complete!** +1000 XP

 **Goal update:** discover the reason for Reborns presence here.]

**[Level up!** You are now level 22!

_+2SP]_

¤.¤.¤

"The truth is, I'm no simple tutor", his weapon was once again in his hands, "I'm the best hitman in the world, and I've been sent to make you into the new Boss of the Vongola famiglia, a Mafia family."

"What! This is insane, I'm not going to be a mafioso!"

"You don't have a choice, baka-Tsuna." replied the baby in a matter of fact tone.

"This is stupid! Why would I want to become a killer?"

"Should I shoot you?"

"Alright everyone, let's calm down..." Tsuna and Reborn turned toward Kazami, having nearly forgotten her presence. "To recap, you, Reborn, have been sent to train Tsuna into a mafia boss?"

"Absolutely."

"So I guess Nono-jiji sent you?"

Tsuna nearly strangled himself at that affirmation, while Reborn surprise was only visible by his right eyebrow rising, then he chuckled "Timoteo did say that you were a sharp one, _Bambina."_

"Ah well, now that he can't keep us for from the mafia, tell him to visit or write at least," ordered Kazami, who couldn't help the small pout forming on her face "I miss him."

**[+25 relationship** with Reborn]

"Wow wow wow, slower please! Imouto, do you mean to say that jiji is a mafia boss?"

"Oh Tsuna-nii, my poor, naive brother," teased Kazami, "an Italian man in a suit, with at least two bodyguards with him wherever he goes? And you didn't connect the dots?"

Tsuna blushed, "Well when you put it like that... But I don't understand..." a small hesitation "I mean, jiji is kind! And the mafia is, well, not kind!"

"You really are naive." said Reborn in a cold voice, strange coming from a baby "Kind? Not kind? The world is not so clear cut, gaki."

Kazami sighed – that was harshly said, but not untrue. She asked, "So, Nono-jiji, as we know, is the Vongola Boss. Which is a Mafia family."

"Yeah..."

"So logically... Tell us a bit about the Vongola’s history."

Reborn nodded and explained, " Originally, the Vongola was a vigilante group formed by a group of friends to protect their town from gang oppression, when the government wouldn't act."

"So, not the bad guys then?"

"No. But when the group grew, and Primo retired, the Vongola changed, eventually becoming a ruthless empire in the Mafia world."

"And jiji?"

"Nono was like that when he was younger," Reborn admitted easily, "not the most ruthless of our Bosses, but still a true mafioso. But as he grew older, he gained an interest in the famiglia’s history. He'd like the Vongola to go back to its role as the vigilante of the underworld, I think... But he is too old now, wise, but not fit enough to undertake such a massive venture."

"And this is where Tsuna comes in."

"Well originally, it was one of Nono's sons who was supposed to inherit," the baby answered honestly, "but they all died in the last few years."

"So this is why he stopped coming?"

"If you were linked to him, you would have been on every other famiglia’s hit-list," Reborn confirmed, "but now, he doesn't have any other choice... And he does believe you have what it takes to take care of the Vongola, otherwise, I wouldn't be here. I don't like to waste my time and I do believe in Nono's ability to see potential where others don't. The Vongola Bosses hyper intuition is legendary."

The three of them stayed silent for a bit, then Tsuna looked Reborn right in the eyes, "Alright I'll try. I don't like the idea of the mafia, but jiji is kind, and he wants me to do something that could be really good...", a hesitation, "I really don't understand why he believes in me like this, but I'll try to live up to his expectations."

**[+50 relationship** with Reborn

Tsuna gains **+50 relationship** with Reborn]

**[Goal complete!** +1000XP

 **Goal update:** wait until Tsuna unlocks his Dying Will

 **Bonus Goal complete:** help Tsuna accept his destiny: +5000XP

you gain passive **Locked Wind Affinity** _(+5% Agility, +5%Wisdom)_ and **Wind Flame skill +10**

Tsuna gains passive **Locked Dying Will** _(+5% to all stats)_ and **Dying Will skill +10**

 _note that both skills have extremely slow learning rate_ _s_ _, in other words, 1 point will be upped by 4SP without boosts]_

The twin shared a glance and silently agreed to wait to be alone to check the new changes. Then, mamma called "Tsu-kun, Kaze-chan, you'll be late if you don't go now!"

"Thanks, mum!" called Kazami, before grabbing her bag and Tsuna's, "Let's go."

¤.¤.¤

"Are you going to follow us all the way to school?" Tsuna asked Reborn after a few minutes, a bit annoyed.

"There's no time like the present to train!"

Tsuna would have answered – but he didn't have the time, "Kaze-chan, Tsuna-kun, ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan," muttered Tsuna, blushing a bit.

The cute honey-haired girl remained oblivious to his reaction, like always, already chatting with Kazami about her weekend, up until she saw Reborn.

"Oh! Who's this baby, Kaze-chan? Is it your little brother?" she cooed.

"Ciaossu," greeted Reborn, weapon in hand, "I'm Reborn, I'm a hitman."

"So cute!" Kyoko gushed in answer.

Not wanting to add any attention to the flashy mafioso, Kazami discretely oriented Kyoko's chattering back to her weekend activities, to the eternal gratitude of Tsuna who was already wondering if agreeing to at least try to learn how to lead the Vongola was a good idea...

He turned his attention back toward the hitman, who was staring at him with a calculating look.

"You... you like her!" affirmed Reborn with a dangerous smile.

Tsuna sputtered, but thankfully Kyoko was a bit ahead of him, enthusiastically describing something to Kazami – who'd heard Reborn and was smirking at him. He rolled his eyes, the baby just had to say that, as if he wasn't already getting teased enough by his sister! Yes, he did like Kyoko, or at least he found her really cute and had had a crush on her for months, but he was painfully shy and most of the time didn't manage to say more than three words in front of her...

"You should confess."

"What? No!"

"Your self-confidence is lacking," Reborn assessed coldly, grabbing his chameleon, who transformed into a sniper, once more making Tsuna wonder what the hell was wrong with this baby – his sister's _'my life is a video game'_ announcement had been less strange.

"Let's not be hasty..." the young boy tried to negotiate, taking a few steps back.

"You'll confess to Kyoko, or die trying!"

And he fired.

Ahead of them, Kazami knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it, nor would she be able to help him and wondered what she could do. Deciding in a split second that the hitman wouldn't be stupid enough to shoot her brother with a real bullet, she resolved to be ready to pass any strange thing that would happen as normal to her friend to avoid more embarrassment for her brother.

And Tsuna fell, under the bullet's impact, only for his Flames to ignite – no not his usual Flames, these were wilder, like.. like the first time they'd unlocked their Flames...

"REBORN! Confess to Kyoko-chan with my Dying Will!"

**[Beginner Dying Will Mode Ability** has been forcibly unlocked by Reborn on Tsuna, for now, it can only be activated by a special item]

Kazami suddenly felt the need to question Nono-jiji's sanity in sending this tutor. Now, what to do to turn the situation to Tsuna's advantage? She took in her surroundings with a quick glance – they were near the school, a few of the students walking around them having stopped to look at the strange scene. If she didn't find an explanation, her brother would be the talk of the school in a few hours...

Colliding with a passing car and shrugging it off, Tsuna already was in front of Kyoko, clad only in his boxers, making Kazami wonder why the hell this strange bullet's effect made Tsuna jump out of his clothes to gain a bit of confidence.

"Kyoko-chan! You're really cute and fun! Would you go out with me this weekend?"

Fortunately, Kyoko was an easy-going girl who only giggled at the scene, and answered "Don't be silly Tsuna, I'm already invited to your house this weekend! Mamma is making her special soba, I couldn't forget! But we can hang around a bit before if you like, I'm sure Kaze-chan won't mind."

One problem out of the way – Kazami blessed her mother for having invited her childhood friend to their home that weekend. Now, the main problem...

"Bad boy, Reborn, I told you not to play pranks on Tsuna's clothes out of the house!"

**[Bluff check 23/20: Passed]**

Relief washed over Kazami as the students around them lost interest and started to walk toward the school again. Meanwhile, Tsuna was returning to normal and realizing what had just happened...

Not wasting time, Kazami went to his shredded clothing and activated her **Beginner Repair Ability** **,** thankful that she could salvage the clothes...

**[Goal complete!** +1000XP

 **Goal update:** learn more about the Dying Will

 **Bonus goal complete** – help Tsuna maintain his dignity: +5000XP, +25 relationship with Reborn, Tsuna gains +25 relationship with Reborn]

**[Level up!** You are now level 23!

_+2SP, +1PP]_

The notification helped Tsuna stop freaking out at what had just transpired and the twins and Kyoko finally arrived at school, a few minutes early. As for Reborn, he'd disappeared somewhere along the way, but they weren't too worried – the baby was a mafioso, after all, not to mention his impressive level...

¤.¤.¤

The rest of the day was pretty calm, right up until the moment where a few classmates came running into the classroom after the break claiming that Mochida-sempai, the Kendo club captain, had taken offense to Tsuna's confession and decided to avenge Kyoko.

**[Side Quest! A challenger appears!**

**Goal:** help Tsuna win his challenge

 **Bonus goal:** have Tsuna give his opinion on the challenge

 **Reward:** +500XP, +5 White Weapon

 **Bonus reward:** +500XP, **Feminist** Perk (+50 relationship with every woman)

 **Failure:** Tsuna loses 100 relationship with everyone at school]

Hearing this Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko's other best friend took offense, "Really, who the hell does he thinks he is?"

"But Hana this is so romantic!" interrupted one of the class's girls.

"Romantic? Bah! Boys are nothing more than monkeys. And did the monkey ask Kyoko-chan whether she wanted to be avenged or not? Of course not!"

"Hana's right," confirmed Kazami, a bit peeved at the attack against her brother, "The guy only has one class with you, yet you've known Tsuna for years, how is he the one angry on your behalf!", a sigh, "and the worst thing is, if Tsuna doesn't go to his stupid challenge, the whole school will talk about it."

"Bah who cares about the monkey!" interrupted Hana carelessly, "The problem is Mochida-sempai thinking he can speak for Kyoko, you've got to defend yourself, girl!"

Kazami didn't take umbrage to Hana's harsh words, knowing very well the girl's view on boys their age.

"Let's go to the challenge and cheer Tsuna on, that'll teach Mochida-sempai to make things into school-wide events," decided Kyoko with unusual determination, "I mean..." she blushed "Everyone is talking about this, this is so embarrassing!"

"Alright," conceded Hana, before raising her voice, "Hear that, Tsuna? We'll be cheering you on! But that's not for you, monkey, that's just to spite the worse monkey!"

"Er... Thanks, Kurowaka-san. And don't worry," he smiled candidly, making Kazami wonder, once more, how her brother was the one who'd inherited the cute smile when she was the girl – there really was no justice in this world, "I do think this is monkey business. I mean if Kyoko-chan was offended by me, she could come to tell me so herself, she's not some china porcelain doll, she can make her own decisions," his smile faltered a bit, "I didn't offend you, did I Kyoko-chan? If so I'm really sorry... I just wanted to hang out, I didn't mean for the whole school to be pointing fingers at us..."

[Tsuna gains **+25 relationship** with Sasawaga Kyoko

Tsuna gains **+10 relationship** with Kurokawa Hana]

**[Bonus Goal complete!** +500XP, **Feminist** Perk (+50 relationship with every woman)]

Soon after that, most of the students were assembled in the gymnasium, Mochida already clad in his Kendo gear, preening like a peacock under the adoring glazes of his fan-girls.

"Morons," muttered Hana with venom, targeting as much the idiotic girls as the object of their affection.

As for Kazami, her intuition was going to the equipment that had been laid out for her brother. A quick **Observation** later, she ran up to her brother, "These things are weighted!" she whispered urgently, "Cover me and I'll take my bokken and hakama out of my **Inventory** **,** then take out your gi, protections be damned."

A few minutes later, Tsuna was ready and Kazami was watching him prepare for the match from the side.

¤.¤.¤

**[+5 relationship** with Reborn]

"Good job, _Bambina."_ a childish voice praised.

Kazami nearly jumped in shock – how did Reborn manage to get here without her noticing, and how much did he see and hear?

"Thanks." she eventually replied, heartbeat back under control, before going back to looking at the two boys facing each other.

"You're a complete novice at Kendo, so if you can get an ippon of me, you win, if you can't I win!" announced Mochida grandly, "The prize will be, of course, Sasawaga Kyoko!"

"This confirms it. The guy's a jerk," muttered Hana.

"As expected." nodded Kazami.

Kyoko, peeved, gathered her courage. "Gambatte, Tsuna-kun!"

Mochida faltered at the shout, then noticed that Tsuna wasn't wearing the weighted armor and shinai his teammates had provided, " Are you sure you don't want proper equipment?" he asked, trying to make the younger boy doubt his choice.

"That's alright, Mochida-sempai," smiled Tsuna, "As you said, I'm a novice at Kendo, so I'm better off with my Karate gi since I'm used to it."

"But you won't have any protection!"

"Ah!" an awkward smile, "I'm pretty resilient, even if I don't look like it!" he added sweetly. "And I'm sure you won't mind the bokken, even if it is a bit tougher than a shinai? After all, you're a senior and I'm just a novice... Plus my sister gave it to me for luck!"

"Ah... er..." now, the older student was backed into a corner, "No, that's OK, of course!"

The Kendo captain tried to reassure himself mentally that he would still win – the judge was one of his teammates too, there was no way the match could go to Tsuna...

"And... start!"

Then Tsuna disappeared – well that's what most people thought. He may be slower than Kazami, but she was just unnaturally fast. And contrary to his opponent, Tsuna had been in real fights these two past weeks, and it was now evident for those who knew what to look for. In an instant, Mochida had been easily downed, and Kazami watched proudly as Tsuna announced calmly, "I think everyone will agree that this match is mine, sempai?" his dazzling smile turned a bit predatory, "Or, on top of weighting the equipment I was supposed to use, do you also want to deny my clear superiority?"

The words were clear in the stunned silence that had followed his swift victory, and soon angry mutters started to echo among the student body – the match was arranged? And worse, Mochida still managed to lose sorely? In an instant, his reputation dived, but not realizing this, still hung up on his defeat, he could only stutter, "How... How did you..."

"My sister saw that your equipment was faulty."

"But still... you don't know Kendo, you..."

"Please. Everyone knows my sister is in the Aikido club, with whom do you think she practices at home? And let me tell you something: she's way scarier than you when we fight!"

"Way to go, Tsuna..." muttered said sister, "People will take me for some kind of psycho like Hibari..."

"Don't worry, you've got to become a lot more frightening for you to gain that kind of reputation." Kyoko tried to reassure her.

"Even if you might be the strongest girl of the school," added Hana, "It just might make you the female Hibari..."

"One more thing..." continued Tsuna, "Kyoko as a price? Really? She's not a toy to fight over you backward idiot, it's people like you who give us boys a bad reputation!"

Finally understanding how outmatched he was, Mochida lowered his head.

[Tsuna gains **+10 relationship** with Reborn]

****[** ** **Side Quest Complete!** +500XP, new Boss Arena unlocked Mochida (recommended level 10)

 **Hidden goal complete:** discover Mochida's treachery and expose him: +500XP, you gain the **Perk Keen Eye** _(+5Agility)_ , Tsuna gains **Perk Sweet Talker** _(+5Charisma)_ ]

¤.¤.¤

The student body would have continued to shame the Kendo captain, but the gymnasium door suddenly opened, and a tall, lean, and dark-haired silhouette appeared, flanked by two goons, "The crowding is over herbivores. Get back to your club activities!"

"Hiii! Hibari's there!" fear coursed through the students, and in record time, the gymnasium was empty, save from the club members.

Never noticing Reborn's interested gaze, Kazami, with Hana and Kyoko trailing behind her, had already walked up to Tsuna and was congratulating the once more shy boy.

"Very impressive Tsuna-kun," congratulated Kyoko, "I didn't know you were that good at fighting! You should definitely hang out with my brother sometimes, he is in the boxing club!"

Kazami smiled, relieved.

For a time, Kyoko had hated fighting, after an incident where her brother got hurt protecting her when she was younger. Their friendship had even been strained for a bit, the girl not understanding Kazami's love for her Aikido and Kyudo clubs... She had even tried to make her brother promise her not to fight anymore.

That was too much, in the younger twins opinion, and she had talked seriously to the girl, making her understand that asking her brother to stop his passion for her was selfish, that there was a difference between being a bully and getting into fights for one's beliefs, or to protect others and that being in a martial art club wasn't the same as being a street fighter.

"Not bad, Tsunayoshi," admitted Hana, " Maybe you're not too much of a monkey."

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan, Hana-san!" let out a reddening Tsuna, feeling the amused gaze of his sister on him.

¤.¤.¤

"So..." Kazami and Tsuna were sprawled across their room's cushions, eyeing the baby sitting on Tsuna's bed, "What the hell was that thing this morning?"

"This," he grabbed a bullet from one of his pockets, "Is a Dying Will bullet, one of the numerous special bullets developed by the Vongola's research department."

"So it forces the Dying Will Mode to activate." guessed Tsuna.

"Only if the user has a regret. Otherwise, you die."

"And you just shot my brother with that?" asked Kazami, a dangerous gleam entering her eyes – she may be no match against the hitman level-wise but she was pretty sure she still could inflict damage.

Meanwhile, said brother was freaking out at having nearly died a few hours earlier.

"That's why I brought up his love interest just beforehand. I knew it would be enough for him to have a regret," Reborn explained quickly, feeling his interest stirring once more, thanks to the strange twins Nono had sent him to train.

"OK, let's believe that..." accepted Kazami with a bit of bad grace, "So, what's the point of this bullet? I mean, this **Dying Will mode** looks a lot like an overpowered Flame, nothing more..."

Reborn raised an eyebrow "Oh? You know about Flames?"

"Jiji didn't tell you?" she smirked, activating both her Sky and Storm Flames at the same time as Tsuna activated his Sky ones.

"You've already awakened your Flames? Both of you?"

"Yep. We did it in front of Nono-jiji, and he told us to learn meditation to control them," explained Tsuna.

"In front of Nono? So you couldn't have been older than six..." he mused.

"Five in fact," corrected Kazami, " But I only unlocked the Storm ones two weeks ago."

If he was any lesser man, Reborn would have been left speechless. As it was, he simply replied, "Perfect. It should be easy enough for you to learn to activate your **Dying Will Mode** by yourself," a gleaming smile found its way on his small face, "So you should be able to learn this before the 10th bullet."

"What! Why? What happens at the 10th bullet?" asked Tsuna, guessing the baby had left something out.

"You die in 24 hours, of course."

Feeling her brother panicking again, Kazami forced herself to keep calm and asked, "And what's a better way to learn to unlock this Dying Will mode by himself, without the bullets?"

"Being in a lot of deathly situations and an excellent grasp on his Sky Flames."

**[Goal complete!** +1000XP, Reborn unlocked as a **Trainer** _(with Reborn in this non-fighting position, all fighting and Flames skills and Abilities gain double XP)_

 **Goal update:** help Tsuna unlock **his** **Beginner Dying Will Mode Ability** by himself before Reborn sho o ts him with 10 Dying Will bullets **(bullet 1/10)**

_note that_ _the_ _Dying Will skill is naturally unlocked at Sky Flame skill 75/100 and the Locked Dying Will_ **_Mode_ ** _passive Ability_ _is_ _unlocked at Dying Will 1/100 and evolv_ _es_ _in_ _to_ _Beginner Dying Will Mode at Dying Will 25/100_ _**]** _

"But as the bullets are a faster method, and life-threatening situations aren't all that common in this town, we'll go with the bullets!"

The twins traded a look – two weeks ago, Tsuna would have been forced to agree with the hitman’s assessment of the city but now... He smiled, as Kazami sent the invite, forcing the baby to show his first real sign of surprise.

¤.¤.¤

"What is this?"

"This," explained Tsuna with a smile, "is my imouto’s special ability. Her life is a game!"

"Alright... and it does what exactly?"

"A lots of things that we'll explain gradually," Kazami grinned and gained a familiar gleam in her eyes as she thought of the fights to come, "But what really interests us right now are the **Dungeons** and the **Boss Arena** **,** in other words, for the outdated one," Reborn frowned and a shot went her way, promptly evaded by the girl, "Fighting!"

"For now we've mainly explored Dungeons in the 10 to 15 level-range, and fought Bosses ranging from level 10 to 20, but we've leveled twice today..."

"Which is a lot," his sister took over, "And with you as a tutor, we'll improve faster, so..."

"You want to unlock your ****Dying Will** ** **Mode** by fighting."

The twins nodded.

Reborn reflected on the changed situation for a bit, then decided to compromise, "This is what I'll do: I intended to create opportunities to shoot Tsuna with the Dying Will bullets... As you're already better than what I expected, you should be able to rise to those challenges without the bullets. If you do this and improve fast enough, I won't use the bullets – but if I find you're not improving fast enough, I'll use them. And of course, since you're using this special ability, you'll have to answer my questions about it."

The twins communicated silently, as they were wont to do.

"Fair enough," finally assessed Kazami, "Let's do this!"

"Now show me one of your fights."

"Let's try the Temple Dungeon," proposed Kazami.

"Are you sure? It's level 25, and we've never tried it. Plus we've still not tried the level 20 Forest Dungeon..."

"Well you're supposed to be in danger, nii-san." the younger girl answered sweetly.

The boy sighed, "You're right. Ah, well, let's get fitted and try this."

And so they did, Kazami explaining more about her ability as they were going toward the Temple where they'd found their first level 25 dungeon.

The mobs were lots of small animal yokai of various types – tanuki, hebi, inugami and bakemono – and the twins dispatched them efficiently. Kazami was using a beautiful kyoketsu-shoge she'd looted on the basilisk, the weapon being a rare item with a poisonous blade crafted out of one of the beast's main fangs and a magical silver chain and weight; the versatility of the weapon was ideal for the girl’s fighting style. As for her brother, he'd gained basilisk-hide cestus with small non-poisonous fangs on the knuckles which greatly enhanced his hand to hand fighting style.

As for their clothing, Tsuna had looted a white keikogi with a **Damage, F Damage** and **HP** bonus in the Parking Lot Dungeon, a level 20 dungeon they'd recently beaten, where the mobs were small gang members and the **Boss** a tattooed Yakuza with a mechanical arm which granted them a Range Weapon +5 in the Arena. As for his sister, she'd donned a black keikogi and a burgundy red haori with a good **Speed** and **F Speed** boost, a black hakama with a **critic** and **F critic** amelioration, and reinforced tabi for discretion, impressing her brother with her ability to fight with floating clothes – her first life as a witch coming to her aid, fighting with robes being way harder than with a hakama and haori, in her honest opinion.

¤.¤.¤

It took the twins two hours to get through the dungeon, having a few tough spots from time to time, and finally, a notification popped up.

**[ N ew Boss found!**

Beat this **Boss** in an Arena fight to unlock the **Kitsune Perk** _(+5 seduction and bluff skill)_ **]**

"There's a seduction skill?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask, unbelieving.

"Seems so. Never unlocked it, I mean it's not like I've ever tried to seduce anyone, I'm thirteen!"

They focused on the newly appeared boss – an ethereally beautiful woman with pale, creamy skin, long black hair, golden eyes and nine fluffy tails moving in the wind at her back.

Tsuna engaged the Kitsune first, Sky Flames blazing on his fists, as Kazami seemed to meld with shadows, waiting for the enemy to turn its back to her, her kyoketsu-shoge in her left hand, chain rolled around her arm and imbued with Storm Flames, a dagger in her other hand Sky Flames ablaze.

The Boss didn't have a lot of **Health** ** **P**** **oint** **s** **,** so it was a high damage dealing enemy. As such, Tsuna would be facing it head-on, and Kazami's job would be to end it as fast as she could. Dual Flames and Back-stab activated, she jumped, her weapons slipping under the ribs of the beautiful creature to deal a critical 665 damage (225 with her Dual Flames, doubled with the backstab, plus 215 with the critic obtained) taking a good chunk out of the Kitsune's health, which were a measly 3000 Health Points.

Not having time to exploit her success, she was brutally projected a few meters away by the fiery tails, taking 150 damage to her HP and dazing her. Seeing his sister's life decrease by three-quarters, Tsuna increased his attacks, determined to keep the aggro while she fumbled to get a health regeneration item – and feeling his panic grow, one wrong move and his sister would die, this wasn't the **Arena.** He was the one supposed to be in danger, not his imouto, she usually was a better fighter than him!

As for Reborn, weapon in hand he hesitated a second – and the Dying Will Bullet wasn't sent toward Tsuna but Kazami...

Only to be brutally repelled by a strange green shimmering shield, only recognized by Kazami – it had all the aspects of a Protego Maxima, but was an AK color and shaped to represent the Hallows. Only her sharpened instincts let her recover fast enough to use the surprise created by the shield to quickly slash the Kitsune three times for a shocking amount of 1490 damage before retreating the fastest she could, trying to enhance her speed with both her Flames.

**[** **N** **ew Abilities unlocked! Abilities level gained!**

**Chained-Surprise (2/10):** each successful attack before the enemy react deal 10% more damage

 **Flame Melding (1/10):** merging Flames create new possibilities, when active grants +5%Speed and critic, 1-hour cooldown;

**Tsuna**

**Sky Armor (1/10):** your Flames protects you, 10% more defense and DW defense when active

 **Flaming Fists (5/10):** your attacks are enhanced, +25% damage and DW damage when active]

¤.¤.¤

A stunned silence followed as the Kitsune fell. Then, ignoring the victory notice, Reborn asked, "What was that, Bambina?"

Kazami hesitated a bit, not sure herself but having an idea "I can't use **Dying Will** **.** Bullet or not."

"Clearly. But why?"

Half-lie would be better this time, "Because I've already died."

"What do you mean you've already died?" asked Tsuna, stunned.

"Impossible," added Reborn without hesitation.

"Impossible like being trapped in a baby form? Or living a game? Or using Flames?"

"Er..."

"Alright, so when did you die?"

"Before my birth," she smiled, "Remember when I told you I wasn't the hero of the story, but you were Tsu-nii?"

"Yes?"

"That wasn't entirely true... You're the hero of _this_ story, I've already been the hero. I lived, I fought, and I died for my people. And so I was given a choice when I died," a sight, "I was an orphan with a shitty life in my first life, so they offered to me the one thing I wanted..."

"Family..." muttered Reborn, nearly under his breath, thinking the explanation oddly fitting with what he'd seen of the teenage girl.

A smile.

"Exactly. But they couldn't put me just anywhere... Kazami Sawada wasn't supposed to survive, originally, so they sent my soul to become Kazami. My memories weren't taken, but they aren't as clear as this life's memories so as to not let me live in the past," explained Kazami, this part being true, and explained to her by Death before the character creation.

"And the game?" asked Reborn.

"Er... I think that's because they knew we'd get mixed up with the Mafia and felt bad for putting me in the middle of chaos once more," she improvised on the true reason.

Tsuna was thoughtful for a few moments, wondering if he should see his kid sister differently with this new revelation – but then his greatest quality was his ability to love and accept everyone.

So he smiled, hugging the blushing little girl "Aw this is so cute, you pretending to be tough and mocking me all the time when in truth you love having a family..."

¤.¤.¤

Kazami blushed harder, muttering unintelligible nonsense – she'd teased him so much, and now he was taking his revenge, nothing to do but endure. Finally, the twins turned toward the loot, Tsuna's eyes shining: loot always was his favorite part, a bit like an every day Christmas... As for Reborn, he too was thoughtful – he felt that Kazami hadn't been entirely honest, even if he was pretty sure she said at least part of the truth.

"Is this jewelry?" asked a crestfallen Tsuna eyeing the spoils with a doubtful pout.

"Look at their stats before pouting, nii-san," admonished Kazami, "This fang necklace is unisex, and gives +3 in Strength..."

"Oh! Me! Me! I want it!" cooed the boy, making Reborn wonder how he'd get this child into a respectable mafia boss.

"And this is for Reborn," continued the girl, making both her companions do a double-take while she started to read the description of the item **"** **Curse Lifting Ring** **,** one usage, regains your strongest form for 5 minutes. Emergency use recommended..."

Reborn stared at the unassuming ring in wonder – truly, this game was a boon of the gods he thought, not knowing how close to the truth he was, for him to regain his adult form, even only for five minutes, could be a lifesaver in a bad situation. And the mafia underworld was ripe with bad situations.

"How come he gets loot when he didn't fight..." muttered Tsuna half-heartedly.

"Well look at your Flame and Fighting Stats and you'll understand," explained Kazami, pocketing her own fang and pearl necklace, much more feminine than Tsuna's, and giving her a welcomed +3 Wisdom.

He obeyed, and gave a surprised yelp " I jumped from 66 to 71 in Sky Flame, that's like, massive! And same for my Hand to Hand skill, it went from 14 to 19!"

"This is because of Reborn status as a **Tutor** **.** We improve much faster with him present." explained his sister patiently while giving him one-third of the money.

"Oh. It's fair then, I mean it's not like looking at us fighting must be all that fun..."

"Speaking of fun..." interjected his sister "I'm pretty sure there are higher-level **Dungeons** around here you could go into alone if you're bored, Reborn. I mean if you're a hitman you have to train from time to time, and I've always found real fighting much more useful than regular practice," said Kazami while giving him his money.

A small nod was the only reply she got, but it was enough for her.

¤.¤.¤

The following days, the Sawada household got used to living with their new addition – a psycho baby who'd taken to stealing Tsuna's bed and felt the need to trap the surroundings of his bed before sleeping, making Kazami mentally compare him to a pint-sized Mad-Eye. The twins did the level 20 dungeon they'd ignored, the second level 25 dungeon, all under the watchful eye of their baby Tutor, then went on to the new Bosses.

Reborn tried to force Tsuna to participate in a volleyball competition but finally relented when the boy argued that Kazami was way better in this kind of sport, admitting that using the correct person in any situation was a good quality for a mafia boss. And every morning before school, he gave the twins theoretical lessons in the mafia world – important Famiglie, known figures, general hierarchy and other useful topics.

By the end of the first week, the twins were midway to level 27 and Tsuna had unlocked the **Locked Dying Will Mode** and was using all his skill points on **Dying Will** **,** while Kazami had used her SP on her newly appeared **Wind Flame** skill and her two Perks on the second and third rank of **Lucky 7** , adding a 5% chance to getting higher grade loot and 2 to her base **Luck** – after all, luck had saved her lots of times in her first life...

The Monday following Reborn’s arrival in the family, the twins were waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive when a notification popped up.

**[Life Quest! Smoking hot!**

**Goal:** discover the new student’s identity

 **Bonus goal:** help Tsuna save the new student

_Reward: +1000XP per goal, +5000XP per bonus goal and 1 intermediate skill book, +1CP on completion]_

"Somehow I've got the feeling that Reborn is meddling," said Tsuna under his breath, gaining an approving nod from Kazami.

No sooner did he say that, that the professor entered the room, followed by a European looking guy with mid-length silver hair and green eyes – the reaction among most of the girl was instantaneous, and Tsuna sighed when he saw that even Kyoko seemed to be smiling at the new good-looking guy.

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Please welcome Gokudera Hayato, everyone," said the teacher, oblivious to the girl’s gushing.

"Italia. Yep, definitely Reborn meddling," Tsuna shivered, "And why is he glaring at me like this? This is Hibari level scary!"

Kazami chuckled quietly at the observation, while the silver-haired boy stomped toward them, his desk being near them.

"Hi, Gokudera-san," said Tsuna with his basic Italian – having a sister who loved languages had its uses after all, "Welcome back to Japan, I'm Sawada Tsuna," the boy’s frown lessened, visibly surprised to hear Italian here.

"And I'm Sawada Kazami, the intelligent twin. Just ask us if you need someone to show you around town," added Kazami, smiling – how typical of her brother to be so welcoming despite being scared out of his mind.

"Your Italian is really good," Gokudera answered the girl, "And yours is passable," he added bluntly toward Tsuna.

"Ah!" Tsuna smiled shyly, "I only learned by helping my sister practice, she started learning when she was five," explained Tsuna in broken Italian.

**[+10 relationship** with Gokudera Hayato

Tsuna gains **+5 relationship** with Gokudera Hayato]

The small talk ended with class starting and a new quest update.

**[Goal complete!** +1000XP

 **Goal updated:** Recruit or kill Gokudera Hayato.]

¤.¤.¤

The school day proceeded nicely enough after that despite the strange and foreboding goal, Gokudera being hunted by hordes of fan-girls while the twins watched the show. Then, as school ended, the new student asked Tsuna to meet him in the backyard of the school. The twins accepted, vaguely worried but knowing that if Reborn was meddling they'd better go with the flow until they understood what was happening...

"I've observed you, Sawada Tsuna," said Gokudera-san, "You're not a bad guy, but I don't think you're fit to be the Vongola Juudaime. As such I'm going to test your Vongola style! Let's have a death match!"

"Eh? A deathmatch?" Tsuna immediately protested.

"I don't think he cares whether you agree or not," Kazami informed him, as she eyed the dynamite sticks he'd just taken seemingly out of nowhere.

Tsuna didn't answer, already evading the first exploding attack.

The Italian boy was busy preparing his next attack when a childish "Ciaossu!" was heard, provoking a grouped "Reborn!" as an answer.

"You came earlier than expected, Gokudera Hayato," added the baby to his greetings.

"See," shouted Tsuna, "I just knew Reborn was behind this!"

"Yes. Nono's trusted assassin gave me the honor to assess the worthiness of the new heir," confirmed Hayato.

"This is Smokin' Bomb Hayato, an explosives expert of the Vongola. I told him he could kill Tsuna if he's not worthy," explained the baby idly, "But I'm sure all will be well, he's improved after all," he assured, completely ignoring the killing intent coming his way from both twins. "So... just fight already!"

And Gokudera-san was back to attacking, Tsuna activating his Sky Flames to avoid the dynamite attacks of the young mafioso – Kazami observed, having equipped her fighting clothes and weapon just to be safe, tensed but knowing her brother had to fight for himself, and after a few attacks, he was backed in a corner. The girl winced – even with his Flames, Tsuna wouldn't be fast enough to avoid all the dynamite.

**[Dying Will bullet 2/10]**

"REBORN! Defuse the dynamite with my Dying Will!"

With a relieved sigh Kazami went to the destroyed clothes, **Repair Ability** in action, while her scantily clad brother was dancing between Gokudera's attacks.

"Double Bomb!" announced the Italian teen, not yet beaten.

But the Dying Will was still strong, and now, he was starting to strain, "Triple Bomb!" but then he winced, not able to control all his dynamite, as a stick fell at his feet, and he knew he wouldn't make it.

"Get him out of here while I defuse!" shouted Tsuna to his sister, gaining a calculating look from Reborn.

"Already able to retain logical thinking in **Dying Will Mode** **,"** he smiled, "Yes, he has progressed nicely."

Meanwhile, Kazami had jumped into action obeying her brother's directive then going back to help him, leaving a stunned Gokudera near Reborn. A few seconds later, all the dynamite was defused, and Tsuna accepted his repaired uniform from his sister, thankful.

**[+250 relationship** gain with Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera Hayato is now **Highly Friendly**

Tsuna gains **+500 relationship** with Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera Hayato is now **Highly Loyal** to Tsuna!]

"I was wrong!" shouted Gokudera suddenly, "You're clearly fit to be the Juudaime! Let me be your underling!"

"Eh?!"

"The looser serves the strong," stated Reborn, "That's the law in the mafia world."

"But I want to change that," affirmed Tsuna, "I don't want the strong to oppress the weak but to protect them."

[Tsuna gains **+100 relationship** with Gokudera Hayato]

"Just like Primo," the already adoring Italian boy gained an adoring gleam in his eyes, "Only you can be the new Vongola Head! I'll follow you to the end Juudaime!" then he turned to Kazami, "And you too, Juudaime's right hand! You're strong!"

"Right hand?" mouthed Tsuna silently, gaining a shrug as an answer.

**[Life Quest Complete!** +1000XP

 **Bonus goal complete!** +5000XP

_choose 1 intermediate skill book_

_intermediate Parkour_

_intermediate Empathy_

_intermediate Intimidate]_

And just like that, Tsuna had gained the total loyalty of his first and completely accidental subordinate. The following days had been calm, if strange, with Gokudera following Tsuna like a puppy, and Gokudera's fangirls following him.

The only noteworthy event had been the expulsion of a teacher upon finding his school records and the twins wondering whether or not to invite the silver-haired boy into their party, seeing as it did have the capacity for four fighting members.

¤.¤.¤

"Good job everyone, see you tomorrow!"

"See you Kaze-chan!"

"Mata ne, Captain!"

Kazami smiled, helping the younger students of the Aikido Club tidy up, then after a shower, equipped her fighting clothes instead of her school uniform as she had often done lately, seeing as it was after the school hours she wouldn't get in trouble for it – she must have missed wizarding robes after all since she really enjoyed the traditional outfit she'd looted in various **dungeons** and **boss** fights.

She was on the brink of heading home when she spotted a lonely figure on the baseball pitch. Suddenly having a bad feeling, her high intuition acting up, she jogged toward him – and recognized the person as Yamamoto Takeshi, a cute and ultra-popular freshman, the star player of the baseball team.

"Still training, Yamamoto-san?"

Surprised, he turned toward her, "Hi, er... Sawada-san?"

"Hai! I just finished club activities," she explained.

"What club are you in?" he eyed her clothes "Kendo?"

"Iie, I'm in the Aikido and Kyudo clubs. So isn't it a bit late to still be training?" she looked at him, a bit worried, "I mean you seem really tired, you could hurt yourself seriously if you strain yourself."

"You're probably right," sighed the baseball freak, "But baseball is the only thing I'm good at and I feel I've been stagnant recently, so apart from training more I don't really know what to do..."

"Nonsense!" protested Kazami with force, "Just to be good at baseball, you must have high accuracy, above-average strength, good speed... these aren't only used in baseball, I'm pretty sure you'd be good a Kendo too, for example!"

He gave an awkward smile, somewhere between embarrassed and surprised, "Ah well, I used to do a bit of sword practice with my father when I was young. He is an Iaidoka," he admitted.

"See? And why did you stop?"

"I wanted to focus on baseball..."

"And don't you miss having fun with your dad?"

He thought for a second, "A bit," he admitted.

"So, why don't you do it again?"

"But if I train less, my team will complain that I don't work hard enough and say I'm at fault if we lose matches..."

"Which is totally stupid. If more training is essential, then they should be here with you, you shouldn't be alone," she frowned, "Because from my viewpoint it sure seems like they are just using you and aren't even real friends..."

He started to frown too, "Maybe... but I don't have any other friends so..."

"Well, I can be your friend! And my brother too, he's a bit naive but he's really kind. And my best friend has a brother who loves sport, I'm sure you’d get along," she said, smiling.

Yamamoto smiled back, "You're right, thanks."

**[+50 relationship** with Yamamoto Takeshi

Yamamoto Takeshi is now **Friendly** ]

He put his bat down and winced, weakly smiling at the friendly girl, "Guess you were right, I've overdone it a bit..."

She held out her hand, "Come, I'll walk you back home."

"Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" he asked jokingly.

"Please!" she protested, "The only person who frightens me around here is Hibari and Tsuna's new tutor."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I like fighting, and I'm not bad at it even if I'm not a pro, so I can protect myself! But those two are clearly out of my league," she admitted with a pout, still reeling from Reborn’s completely outrageous stats.

Joking around, they walked back to the gymnasium for Yamamoto to get his stuff and then left the school together.

¤.¤.¤

"Your dad is the chef here?" Kazami couldn't help but gush as they stopped in front of a sushi restaurant, "I love the food here," a small pout, "But I never seem to get my own recipes to become as good as here..." she complained.

"Ah Takeshi, okaerinasai."

"Tadaima, dad."

"And who is this young lady?"

"Yoroshiku! I'm Sawada Kazami, please call me Kazami."

"Yoroshiku, Kazami-san. Are you Takeshi's classmate?"

"Ah we're in the same grade, but we don't share the same classroom," she denied, "We both were running late with our club activities and he told me you were an Iaidoka, so as an aikidoka, I shamelessly followed him home. You don't get to meet a lot of Iaido practitioners nowadays, and," she gave him a piercing look – even without the **Observe** Ability proclaiming him a level 52 assassin, she'd have guessed he was powerful, "You're good and you've seen real fights, it's evident Yamamoto-san."

The old cook sent back his own assessing stare, "Why don't you come to the dojo?"

Kazami smiled, easily accepting the invitation and dragging Takeshi along, "Let's go! Er... Where is it?"

The older boy laughed at her and led her in the right direction, while his father disappeared, probably to put on more appropriate clothes for a dojo.

She turned toward Takeshi, throwing a bokken from her **Inventory** towards him "Here, let's see what you remember!"

"Wow, where did this come from?"

A wink, "It's a secret!"

He laughed again and adjusted his grip, making Kazami do a double-take – he hadn't practiced in years? He really must be a natural – and suddenly, she remembered her character creation. Yamamoto, double rate of learning with a white weapon. He **was** a natural! Her smile grew wild, "Come! Let's dance!"

And dance they did.

Takeshi was impressive – clearly worse than her at first, his gift was evident soon enough, each error being made only once – in only a few minutes, he was catching up with her only looking at how she fought and adapting. And in less than ten minutes, she was fighting against an equal, breath short and Adrenalin high, never noticing Takeshi's father who'd crept into the dojo while they had were fighting.

And suddenly, she was fighting against her better, backed against a wall and losing, but still smiling at an equally smiling Takeshi, "See what you were missing out?" she let out between two short breaths, "Only good at baseball? Please, you're a born fighter, and it's beautiful!" than, her mind catching up with her mouth, she blushed – and so did Takeshi.

[+100 **relationship** with Yamamoto Takeshi]

¤.¤.¤

A chuckle broke the embarrassed silence, and Takeshi jumped back, "Dad! You frightened me!"

"Of course I did," laughed the old man, "You were too busy courting this young lady!"

"Moo, dad," complained the boy, now completely red.

As for the old man, he was now more serious and looking at Kazami, "Just as I thought," he said, "You're not a Martial Artist…", he ignored the shocked look of his son, thinking he was insulting the girl, "You're a fighter. A killer. Someone who's seen blood and lost love ones, I can see it in your eyes."

Takeshi jerked toward Kazami at this assessment, but the girl, still caught up in the fight, couldn't deny her past and all her friends who had died for her and replied in a bittersweet tone, "Just like you..."

Catching the stunned look of her fellow student, she suddenly realized what she'd just admitted, getting her feelings back under control, bowed in front of the two men, "Thanks for having me here, but I really must go home, my family is waiting for me..."

And she was gone, never realizing the still bittersweet tone she'd use to talk about this hard-won family – never realizing that Takeshi’s stunned silence wasn't a negative reaction.

Completely missing the notification...

**[+100 relationship** with Yamamoto Takeshi

Yamamoto Takeshi is now **Highly Friendly** ]

* * *

**Sawada Kazami LV27:**

Strength: 20(22)

Agility: 36(40)

Endurance: 18

Intelligence: 25

Wisdom: 35(37)

Charisma:20(23)

Luck: 18(20)

¤.¤.¤

HP/FP: 202/393

Dam/ F Dam: 102/96

Speed/ F Speed: 121/92

Critic/ F Critic: 121/112

Def/ F Def: 58/71


End file.
